How hard can babysitting be?
by OrangePeeledScarf
Summary: Kuroko mysteriously rings Kagami at 2 in the morning, asking him to come over to his in the morning. So he does. Little does he know that Kuroko has pulled him into looking after two children, who's grandmother has gone away for the day. How will the two of them cope with these children?


**A/N:** _My first Kagami/Kuroko fic w I used a random word generator and it came up with the word 'nanny' and so an idea for them two babysitting popped into my head. So here it is :D I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Nanny- Kagami/Kuroko

_Ring, ring, ring, ring..._

Seirins ace rolled over onto his front, groaning, and smacked down what he thought to be his silver alarm clock. Only to find that it didn't stop beeping and it was in fact his phone. He fumbled around in the dark, trying to get a grip on it, and brought it to his face. Seriously, who would be ringing him at this time at night. He flipped it open, the light from the screen hurting his eyes slightly as he squinted, trying to see who was calling. Seeing who it was, he grumbled to himself and pressed the answer button.

"Kuroko?"

"Kagami." The monotonous voice echoed from the other side of the line.

"...What time is it?"

"2 a.m." Kagami moaned and pressed his face into his pillow.

"This better be important..." he said, voice muffled by the pillow, it was a wonder that Kuroko actually understood what he said.

"It is, well at least I consider it important. I need your help with something."

"Does this something involve me having to get up and do something?"

"No, but I need you to come to my house as soon as you can in the morning please. Thank you."

"Wait, wh-" But before Kagami could finish, Kuroko had hung up on him. "Dammit..." Kagami shook his head, what could possibly be so important that Kuroko had to call him at 2 a.m? His phone was dropped to the floor and the ace soon let his questions lull him back into sleep.

-x-

The next morning, Kagami found himself standing outside Kuroko's front door, hitting his fist gently against it and waiting for Kuroko to answer. He was wearing a plain black sleeveless shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers. He had a pair of headphones hanging round his neck. He'd been standing there for about five minutes, and was about to leave when Kuroko pulled the door open, looking a little flustered.

"Ah, Kagami, come in come in." The shorter boy said, gesturing for Kagami to enter. He was dressed in a short-sleeved black and white striped shirt with a white hoodie over the top, and white shorts to accompany it. Kagami raised an eyebrow at him and nodded, walking through the door and letting Kuroko close it behind them.

"So what do you need me for?" The red head asked, crossing his arms as Kuroko led them into the main room.

"Uhh, well..." Kuroko nodded towards the couch, where two young children sat, staring wide-eyed at the two of them. "I need you to help me look after these kids for today."

"WHAT?!" Kagami shouted, causing Kuroko to jump a little, "Ah, sorry..." he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "you could have told me about this when you rung me y'know."

"I know, but you wouldn't have agreed to come if I had told you that."

"...That's true. Why are you looking after them?" Kagami scowled, glancing back at the kids, who were sitting in silence on the couch. The older of them was male, and had scruffy black hair, he looked to be about eight and had his arms crossed and a frown on his face as he sat. The younger was a girl, who looked about five, she had neatly brushed hair put up into pigtails at the side of her head, and was sitting with a huge smile on her face, beaming up at Kagami.

"Well, the old lady around the block needed someone to look after her grandkids for the day, and was offering money too, so I thought it would be a good idea to try and earn some extra money." Kuroko explained, and went to sit down on the floor in front of the couch.

"..." Kagami paused and thought about it for a second before rolling his eyes and sitting down next to Kuroko. "Ugh, I guess I'll help you out."

"Thank you." Kuroko smiled up at his friend, Kagami couldn't help but find it oddly endearing.

"I'm Aki!" the girl grinned at Kagami and jumped forward, throwing herself into his arms, causing them both to fall over into a heap on the floor.

"H-Hey!" Kagami groaned, picking them both up, Aki giggled and sat back down in Kagami's lap. Kagami glanced to the other basketball player, only to find that he was smiling again, and let out a chuckle. The boy sitting on the couch sighed and stood up,

"And I'm Haru." he nodded, and then proceeded to just stand there.

"So... What now?"

-x-

About an hour later, Kagami and Haru were sitting back on the couch, controllers in their hands and eyes glued to the TV screen in front of them. From what Kuroko could see, they were playing some sort of racing game, and from what he could HEAR, it sounded as though Kagami was losing to the younger boy. Kuroko let out a small puff of laughter and turned back to Aki, who was sitting at the table with crayons and a large piece of paper in front of them. He blinked and tilted his head, trying to see what she was drawing.

"What'cha drawing?" he asked her, smiling at the young girl.

"Oh, um, here!" She beamed up at him, pushing the piece of paper she was drawing on to Kuroko who picked it up and examined it. On the paper was a picture of four stick figures, the two taller ones in the middle faintly resembled Kagami (who had a frown on his face) and Kuroko (who had, he had to say, extremely bright blue eyes). On the left side of Kagami was Aki, who had a large smile on her face whereas on the right of Kuroko was Haru, who had rather spikey black hair. All of them were linked by joint hands, and Kuroko couldn't help but smile, it was actually rather sweet.

"That's very good." Kuroko smiled at the shorter girl, and she grinned happily, taking it back out of Kuroko's hands and running over to Kagami, shoving it in his hands. He quickly paused the game between him and Haru and glanced down at the picture.

"Ah, umm..." he looked closer and saw they they were all holding hands. He sputtered, face turning a light shade of red and he looked over to Kuroko, who had an odd smirk on his face, something that Kagami had never seen on him. Aki squealed in delight at Kagami and jumped up into his arms.

"Big bro is turning red~ Hahaha~" she giggled and clinged onto Kagami's neck. Kagami looked to Kuroko for help, only to see that he had raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders, the ace glared at him and huffed. Aki looked up at Kagami's face.

"I've decided!" She exclaimed. "I'm going to marry big bro when I'm older!" she said happily and hugged Kagami tighter.

"W-Wait, what, that's not um, possible." Kagami stuttered, trying to pry Aki off of him, only for her to hug him closer.

"Why not, why not?" She pouted, looking at him with huge eyes."

"U-Umm, because uhh..." he frowned, trying to think of a good excuse.

"Because he's going to marry me." Kuroko spoke up from the other side of the room. Kagami looked at his, eyes almost as wide as Aki's.

"What?!" Both Aki and Kagami shouted, staring at the blue haired boy.

"That's right, I'm going to be Kagami's wife when we're older." Kuroko nodded and walked over to them, sitting down next to the red head and linking their arms. "We're completely in love." Kagami sputtered at what Kuroko was saying, getting all flustered and a blush making it's way onto his face.

"Aww..." Aki stuck her bottom lip out and frowned.

"Don't worry Aki, I have some other friends in the basketball club I can set you up with." Kuroko smiled, turning to wink at Kagami.

"Yayyy!" She giggled happily.

-x-

Another hour later and they were all laying on the floor exhausted, Aki and Haru were curled up asleep in between Kagami and Kuroko, who were still awake, barely.

"Who knew kids would be so good at basketball." Kuroko broke the silence.

"Pfft, that's because it was both of them against you." Kagami laughed, shaking his head. "You should have let me play against them."

"No way, you would have smashed them." Kuroko chuckled, gently punching the ace's shoulder. Kagami scoffed, punching the shorter boy back. After that, they went back to comfortably laying in silence for the next ten or so minutes. In their sleep, the two children gradually spread out, laying across the two basketball players, making the taller grumble, trying to stay comfortble on the floor was a bit impossible if there was a eight year old boy laying on you like a starfish. As they continued to lay there, Kagami thought that today wasn't in fact that bad, he got to spend the day with his friend and the kids themselves weren't a lot of trouble, despite losing to Haru at the racing game they were playing several times, but he prefered not to think about that.

A little after this, there was a knock at the door, and Kuroko sprung up to answer it, Kagami could hear muffled voices from the hallway, and the closing of a door. A few seconds later Kuroko and an elderly lady (who he guessed to be the kids grandmother) came round the corner into the main room.

"Ah, I hope these two weren't too much trouble." She smiled, noticing the two sleeping on the floor with Kagami, who gently lifted Haru off of himself and stood up.

"No no, not at all." Kuroko smiled back, bending down to shake Aki awake. They waited for the two children to wake up, and when they saw their nan thay ran over to her, hugging her and smiling.

"Thank you for looking after them, let me just get the money out of my purse..." she said, reaching slowly into her bag to remove her purse. Kagami and Kuroko glanced at eachother and shook their heads.

"It's no problem. And there's no need to give us any money, it was fun." Kuroko smiled at the lady, who looked up, looking between the two first years.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Thank you very much." She turned and led them all out into the hallway, as they stood out there, Kuroko pressed his shoulder to Kagami's, linking their hands behind their backs, entwining their fingers and smiling. Kagami's eyes widened at the gesture, the corner of his mouth twitching

"If you ever need any help again, we'd be happy to help out." The elderly lady nodded in thanks and smiled, the two kids looked up at Kuroko and Kagami, grinning.

"I wanna come back here and play with big bro again!" Aki exclaimed excitedly, hugging the red heads knees tightly and then letting go, running back to her grandma.

"Yeah.." Haru smiled and nodded after his sister. Their grandma thanked the two again and left, closing the door behind them as she went. After this, Kuroko turned to Kagami, still with their hands linked and beamed up at the taller male.

"Thank you for coming over today."

"It's no pr-" but before he could finish, he was cut off again by the feel of the shorter boys lips pressed against his. He was stood on his toes to reach up, and his eyes were closed as he smiled into the kiss. Kagami's face flushed, but despite that he pressed back into Kuroko's softer lips, grinning madly as well. After a few seconds, Kuroko pulled away and looked up at Kagami, grippinh his hand tighter and pulling him back into the main room.


End file.
